Perspectiva
by AndyMccake
Summary: Kurt y Blaine están enamorados, todos a su alrededor lo saben, todos lo ven. Pero para Sebastian la Historia se pinta distinta, su perspectiva es diferente. Él no ve esa relación color rosa que todos ven, él ve con matices y le asusta ver que Blaine Parece ser Gris… /Pequeños Momentos. como los siente Sebastian


Sebastian Smythe Luego de resignarse a que el chico de sus sueños y más bajas pasiones no sería suyo, aposto a por algo más, algo doloroso, un tanto masoquista, algo totalmente Idiota, pero algo que le permitiría estar a su lado. Ser el mejor amigo de Blaine Anderson.

No le fue para nada Fácil, se admite a sí mismo en esas noches de Insomnio. Blaine Es un chico bastante Bueno, pero tiene sus límites, y también es... demasiado amigo de sus amigos, y amante de sus amantes.

Sebastian había hecho cosas que jamás pensó haría, era demasiado orgulloso, pero las hizo y había ganado lo que quería. Blaine era su amigo hace más de 6 meses. Sebastian Jamás se sintió tan impotente pero tan importante al mismo tiempo

**_-Eres demasiado…_**

**_-¿Imponente?_**

**_-Boca floja_**

**_-Lo tengo claro, y lo amas._**

Kurt le odiaba, o al menos lo detestaba. Él lo tenía sumamente claro, y podía vivir con ello, pero él odiaba a Kurt más allá de lo que alguna vez pensó podría, por que al principio habían sido celos, pero luego de acercarse a Blaine, lo suficiente como para traspasar esa coraza de protección que tenía, Sebastian pudo ver las heridas, casi pudo sentirlas, y aunque tenia más o menos claro que Kurt no era el responsable, le había odiado, le odiaba por no notar esas cosas en Blaine, y ser tan centrado en lo suyo que dejo de notar que Blaine puede hacerse el duro, pero que no lo es tanto.

**_-Aún sientes cosas por él ¿no es verdad, suricato?_**

**_-Sí._**

**_-Está conmigo_**

**_-Lo tengo claro_**

**_-¿Por qué lo haces?_**

**_-Porque me importa_**

**_-Sebastian…-Kurt le mira_**

**_-¿Qué?_**

**_-Estas llorando- el ojiclaro se acerca_**

**_-No es así_**

**_-Tienes mis respetos, dientón_**

**_-Oh, cállate._**

**_-Si lo mío con Blaine…no quiero pensar en ello…pero tú…-bufa y Sebastian se ríe_**

**_-Espero No le digas esto a Blaine, Jamás._**

**_-trato, dientes grandes_**

Sebastian había tenido varios encontrones con Kurt, unos por como él trataba a Blaine y otros tantos por peleas que Sebastian buscaba después de hablar con su amigo. Necesitaba descargar la rabia, Y sabía que Kurt podía soportarle. Odiarle no quitaba que fuese divertido.

**_-Bastian, tienes que dejar de pelear con Kurt. Por favor_**

**_-Oh, vamos Guapo, sabes que él las disfruta tanto como yo_**

**_-Sebastian, por favor_**

**_-Ya, ya…lo intentaré –_** **_sonrie un poco, porque él y Blaine saben que eso es una mentira_**

Sebastian Había aprendido a leer a Blaine, y estaba seguro de que Blaine también a él. Era su mejor amigo; cuando utilizaba esas palabras para ponerlas juntas a su nombre y el del más bajo, se sorprendía de lo loca e irónica que podía ser la vida, pero luego sonreía, porque lo tenía, al menos un poquito de lo mucho que él quería tener

**_-¿Sebastian?_**

**_-¿Si?_**

**_-¿Crees que Kurt me extraña?_**

**_-Sería Bastante idiota si no lo hiciese, Hobbit_**

**_-Deja de llamarme así_**

**_-Lo siento_**

**_-Exagero_**

**_-Lo sé_**

**_-Idiota_**

**_-Gracias_**

Sebastian Disfrutaba de los pequeños momentos juntos, de sus juntas en la gran casa –por lo general vacía- de Blaine y sus maratónicas jugadas con la interminable colección de video juegos de Blaine, o una tarde de musicales, o simplemente una salida por café o helado. No importaba, estaba con Blaine, y era lo máximo.

**_-¡SEBASTIAN!_**

**_-¡¿QUÉ?!_**

**_-quiero más helado_**

**_-ve por más_**

**_-ve por mi_**

**_-ni que fuese tu sirvienta_**

**_-OH VAMOS, SEBBY_**

**_-Eres un estúpido manipulador adorable_**

**_-¿vas? –y lo mira con esos ojos grandes de pestañas infinitas y no puede decir más que solo lo que esa criatura hermosa quiere escuchar_**

**_-¿de qué sabor?_**

**_-Sabes cuál-_**

**_Y Sebastian sonríe, sonríe sinceramente, como solo Blaine logra hacerle sonreír. A caído y muy muy fuerte, se dice mentalmente_**

Sebastian le ama, y se repite cada vez que el sentimiento lo abruma, que es su castigo por años de burlas a otros, por que tiene lo que quiere frente a él pero ni con mil bromas ni palabras hirientes puede tenerlo, pero al menos se siente algo de él, su mejor amigo... y como le duelen esas palabras, pero se las aguanta, porque puede que Blaine no lo ame como él al más bajito, pero al menos le quiere, y Sebastian sabe que eso es bastante.


End file.
